


Растрёпанный герцог и человек без имени

by Rain_Shadow (tenyd)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash, Young Characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyd/pseuds/Rain_Shadow
Summary: Герцоги никогда не ходят по просёлочным дорогам и не выпытывают имена у первых встречных. Ну, если вы не Кевин Регнард, конечно же.
Relationships: Rufus Barma/Xerxes Break
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Растрёпанный герцог и человек без имени

Кевин отращивает волосы. Кевин отращивает волосы, потому что вместо левого глаза у него теперь пустота. Воля Бездны играючи выдрала ловкими пальчиками его глаз и пересадила своему любимому коту, и теперь Кевин слоняется по окрестностям поместья Рейнсворт, избегая людей и разговоров. Каждый раз, когда с ним кто-то говорит, то смотрит в пустую глазницу, как будто ждёт, что в ней вырастет новый глаз, и Кевин станет выглядеть как все нормальные люди; каждый раз — потому что люди чертовски не привыкли видеть что-то настолько странное, даже противное. Кевину не нравятся эти взгляды, но носить повязку на пол-лица ему тоже не нравится, поэтому он слоняется по окрестностям поместья Рейнсворт, избегая людей и разговоров, и ждёт, пока за чёлкой не будет видно этой жуткой пустоты.

Мысли в голове ходят по кругу. Внутренний диалог замкнулся и стал похож на заученные реплики, зачитанный по шпаргалке сценарий, или, ещё больше, — на мантру. Если этот звон, эхо и отсутствие смысла в голове называются медитацией, то Кевин благодарен тому, кто её придумал. Меньше всего Кевин хочет думать о том, что же он всё-таки натворил и как теперь жить. Самое главное — зачем.

Шерил Рейнсворт, позволившая ему остаться на неопределённое время, говорит, что он обязательно найдёт ответ на этот вопрос. Но, возможно, придётся немного поискать.

Кевин не хочет искать.

Всё, к чему он стремился, идя по головам, убивая людей, всё — пошло прахом. Кому в такой ситуации захочется что-то там искать? Первая мысль ещё была «я убью Волю Бездны», а сейчас вообще ничего. Какое там убью. Себя бы не убить. Или убить всё-таки, тоже непонятно...

— Так-так, а это кто?

Кевин Регнард, маньяк, Крас-но-гла-зый приз-рак, убийца ста шестнадцати человек, приятно познакомиться. Имена скрипят на зубах, и Кевин ничего не говорит. И только потом поднимает взгляд, понимая, что больше не один.

Перед ним человек с длинными рыжими, почти красными волосами. А-а, Барма какой-нибудь, наверное, — узнавание безошибочное. Хотя уже тридцать лет прошло, но это же фамильные черты, их из рода не вытрешь, не выешь, не смоешь.

Кевин с трудом вспоминает имя, придуманное накануне. Зарксис Брейк. Оно шепотком проносится в голове, но на язык не ложится. Чтобы назвать такое новое имя, нужно сначала придумать, зачем жить дальше. Потому что если завтра умирать, то и в новом имени — решительно никакого смысла.

Барма раздражённо поправляет полы мантии. Аристократ, это по нему очень хорошо видно. Недовольный, нетерпеливый. Ненавидит чего-то не знать, конечно же. Странно, что он делает на просёлочной дороге? Конечно, эта дорога тоже широкая и тоже ведёт к поместью Рейнсворт, но это явно не парадный подъезд. Да и в каретах всё-таки передвигаются люди такого масштаба обычно. Ну, может, верхом. Точно не пешком. Может, всё-таки не Барма?

— Вы первый назовитесь, — суховато роняет Кевин, присаживаясь на забор из толстых деревянных балок. За забором колосятся посевы. Пахнет травой и вообще — природой. Не сказать, что очень приятно, но в городе иногда бывает намного хуже. Достаточно завернуть в угол, куда кто-нибудь сливает помои.

После пробуждения в доме Рейнсворт Кевин ещё ни разу не был в городе...

Барма встряхивает головой так грациозно, что это не вяжется с его растрёпанными волосами. Шикарными, длиннющими, огненными, но растрёпанными же!

— Герцог Руфус Барма, — и по его голосу понятно, что «ты должен был знать это, тупая деревенщина». Кевин хрипловато смеётся.

— Растрёпанный герцог Руфус, почему вы идёте пешком по пыльной дороге в полном одиночестве? Неужели гуляете?

Кажется, Руфус передёргивается от такого вопиющего неуважения. Задирает нос, отводит взгляд. Кевин ждёт, что он сейчас просто разозлится и пойдёт дальше, куда шёл, оставив случайного встречного в покое. Ему совершенно не хочется продолжать разговор. Но Руфус потирает виски указательными пальцами и отчего-то начинает смущённо оправдываться:

— Я отослал кучера, и он вернётся ещё не скоро. Но мне казалось, тут недалеко до Риверры...

— Но почему не...

— Она снова не пустила меня!

Кевин ошеломлённо моргает. Честное слово, в этом человеке намного больше драматизма, чем можно заподозрить по надменным замашкам циничного аристократа. Наверное, этот Руфус намного моложе, чем кажется.

К слову, удивительно, как щедрая до мозга костей Шерил Рейнсворт могла кого-то не пустить. Что же там скрывается, в этой огненной, растрёпанной голове?

— Не хотите... присоединиться?

— А?

— На пути в Риверру.

Кевин, всё ещё ошеломлённый, смотрит на выжидающего Руфуса и неожиданно понимает, что за весь разговор тот ни разу не перевёл взгляд с его лица на пустую глазницу. Как будто её и не было никогда. А если пойти сейчас в город, то там будут сплошь косые взгляды, но... он действительно не был нигде с момента пробуждения: только и делал, что бродил по окрестностям. А ещё, даже если на тебя пялятся, как на пугало, когда рядом идёт спутник, которому всё равно, сколько у тебя глаз, на остальное уже не обращаешь внимание. По крайней мере, жить можно.

Кевин соглашается.

— Может, назовёте своё имя? — пытается Руфус в последний раз, когда Кевин уже, кряхтя, поднимается с деревянного заборчика.

Кевин криво ухмыляется, чувствуя укол где-то между рёбер.

— Я ещё не решил.

Больше они об этом не говорят. И, кстати, через треть пути забираются всё-таки на попутную повозку, потому что до Риверры, конечно, не катастрофически далеко, но внезапный дождь не располагает к прогулкам.

Риверра после дождя красивая. Ещё красивые — волосы Руфуса, мокрые и обвисшие, зато ровные, волосок к волоску, ни капли не топорщащиеся. Когда они слезают с повозки, Кевин деликатно замечает, что Руфус уже не растрёпанный, но непременно станет, как только высохнет. Руфус машет на него рукой, кривляется и корчит рожи.

— Очень жаль, что вы не хотите сказать, кто вы такой. Это мешает мне от вас отвязаться, — наконец признаётся он с нотой грусти.

— Как будто ты хочешь от меня отвязаться.

— Не хочу, — со вздохом подтверждает Руфус и это, молча соглашаясь с тем, что они теперь на «ты».

Кевин не понимает, что творится в его голове: по его скромному мнению, от нервного, язвительного и одноглазого спутника стоило бы избавиться при первой возможности. Но Руфус, наверное, действительно ненавидит чего-то не знать. Наверное, гораздо больше, чем шататься по столице в сомнительной компании.

Они проходят длинную улицу до самого центра, пару раз куда-то сворачивая и что-то срезая. В конце улицы мост, а за мостом — огромная часовая башня. Вокруг дома, красивые дома с острыми треугольными крышами, но это, эта деталь почти не изменилась, они такие же и были тогда, давно. За тридцать лет новые дома не строятся, или строятся, но где-то не здесь, на окраинах. Очень странно видеть до боли знакомый город переодетым в новую атмосферу, в новый дух. Но — всё тот же город.

Как только они с Руфусом подходят к мосту, часы бьют пять часов вечера, и звон пять раз разносится по всему городу.

Кевин прикрывает уши ладонями. Звон, хоть и слышен везде, не очень громкий, но по непонятной причине напоминает толпу смеющихся и издевающихся игрушек. Да, наверное, он ещё не скоро это забудет. Руфус косится на него с интересом.

— Ты никогда не был в Риверре?

— Был, — не думая, отвечает Кевин, а потом вспоминает, что нет, не совсем. Тридцать лет прошло — за тридцать лет не только люди меняются, но и города. Вот, Синклеры умерли, а Риверра преобразилась. Выглядит чище, чем раньше, люди на широких улицах веселятся и не думают о борьбе древних родов за власть, не вспоминают трагедию Сабрие так, словно она произошла только вчера. Это тогда столица была ещё молодой, а теперь она — настоящая.

— Был, или, может, не был. Не знаю, — поправляется Кевин, и Руфус снова смотрит на него с неподдельным интересом молодого учёного.

— Что-то у тебя произошло, — говорит он, не спрашивая, а констатируя факт. Кевин пожимает плечами: ага, ну, произошло, много у кого что-то происходит. Не каждый встречный, конечно, убивает сто шестнадцать человек, чтобы встретить Волю Бездны, но это, наверное, Руфусу Барме знать не обязательно.

Вторжение в личное пространство случается внезапно. Слишком внезапно: раньше за такое Кевин бы выхватил оружие или просто со всей дури огрел противника первым попавшимся предметом. Именно противника, потому что тот, кто так нагло вторгается в чужое пространство, другом быть не может.

Сейчас Кевин только вздрагивает и мысленно просчитывает пути побега. Апатия, которая захлёстывает его уже который день, не даёт сопротивляться даже таким мелочам. Ну, положим, захотел бы Руфус его убить. Ну и пожалуйста, не жалко. Себя жалеть — решительно никакого смысла. Не после всего, что сделал.

Но Руфус не убить его хочет. Кладёт руку на щёку и медленно большим пальцем ведёт вверх, очерчивая скулу и ведя к самому краю глазницы. Левой, пустой глазницы, на которую люди боятся смотреть и одновременно не могут не.

Очерчивает, обводит пальцами вокруг эту зияющую дыру. Губы сложены в тонкую полоску, взгляд исследующий. И стоит он весь уверенный, спокойный. Кевин шарит по Руфусу единственным своим глазом, отчаянно пытаясь понять: серьёзно, _какого чёрта творится в этой рыжей голове_. И не понимает.

Но это вторжение — грубое, странное, отчасти неприятное — всё же прощает.

— Интересный медицинский случай, что ли? — хмыкает, не выдержав. И Руфус тут же убирает руку, как будто понимает с полуслова. Странно только, зачем полез, если понимает.

— Нет, просто красиво. Завораживает.

Завораживает... Заворожённый этими словами, Кевин долго смотрит на него, и Руфус смотрит в ответ. Ровно в ответ, а не на дыру, которая, казалось бы, так притягивает взгляд. Почему... Почему, чёрт возьми, этот герцог такой противоречивый? Это тоже фамильное?

— У тебя странные представления о красивом.

Кевин не считает себя уродом, его вообще не беспокоят такие вещи, но, честно говоря, он прекрасно понимает, что называть пустую глазницу красивой в лучшем случае просто странно.

Руфус коротко улыбается.

— Знаю. Но если я вижу за чем-то длинную историю, то это неизбежно становится невероятно красивым. А за тобой, кажется, много длинных историй. Хотя я даже не знаю твоего имени.

— Зарксис Брейк, — ляпает Кевин, не подумав, и тут же больно прикусывает язык. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Он же ещё не определился... Или уже определился? И основываясь на чём это вдруг?

Руфус улыбается уже более откровенно, как будто понимает гораздо больше, чем можно представить.

— Я первый, кто услышал это имя, да? Но звучало очень естественно, словно ты с ним родился. Зарксис Брейк. Зарксис, не хочешь ли заглянуть в моё поместье на чашку чая? Я даже не против, если ты не будешь раскрывать все свои жуткие секреты. Может быть, как-нибудь потом. А пока просто чай.

Кевин... Зарксис... Руфус невыносимо прав: это звучит так естественно, как будто он действительно уже сделал выбор. Непонятно, как, непонятно, зачем, непонятно, значит ли это, что скоро мысли о прошлом отпустят его и что вина перестанет грызть заживо. Ничего непонятно. Но это чувство — чувство пульсирующей жизни — действительно где-то есть, вернулось, сцепилось со всем его, Кевина... нет, теперь Зарксиса, существом.

Вот так всегда: происходит, кажется, что-то очень важное, а ты даже не понимаешь, как это произошло.

Зарксис неосознанно сжимает в ком рубаху над сердцем, закрывает глаз и выдыхает. Теперь придётся с этим жить, но... Кажется, не так уж это и плохо.

В конце концов, его же пригласили на чай. Руфус ждёт ответа.

Зарксис открывает глаз, смотрит на Руфуса (тот сразу всё понимает) и улыбается совсем чуть-чуть:

— Только если к чаю прилагаются сладости. Я много лет не ел никаких сладостей. Кажется, пора исправить это упущение.


End file.
